


Unsung Melody

by dl_Vigna



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: JATP, Julie and the phantoms - Freeform, death anniversary, loss of a parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dl_Vigna/pseuds/dl_Vigna
Summary: One of shot of Julie losing her mom
Kudos: 14





	Unsung Melody

I made a one shot I hope you like it It’s called Unsung Melody  
  
⚠️Tw: death, loss of a parent/loved one⚠️

  
“Dad, dad!” Julie exclaimed running into the kitchen. “Whoa slow down sweetheart, what is it?” Ray asked stopping his daughter before she fell. “I finished my song for mom.” Julie beamed proudly. “Good job carinõ.” Ray smiled patting Julie on the back. “Let’s head down there and you can show her.” Ray suggested standing up.

Julie nodded excitedly darting to the car, Carlos and Ray followed shorty after and they headed to the hospital. Julie didn’t love the hospital it had always had this bad energy to it maybe it was her moms monthly check ups or maybe it was the fact that every time she was here she facing the chance of saying goodbye to her mom for them last time, no matter the reason Julie hated walking into them but today she didn’t feel scared at least she didn’t until she walked into see her mom sicker than she had ever been. 

  
Roses face was pale and her normally joyful expression on her face was gone until she saw her two kids and wonderful husband enter the room, Rose tried her best to sit up but was too weak, a nurse came in and pulled Ray away. Carlos and Julie began talking, Julie could see her mom was different than usual normally when Carlos and her came to vist she tried as hard as she could to seem like she was okay but today she seemed to accept her weakness.

Julie looked over at her dad who had now re-entered with her Tía and a nurse. Their dad signaled them over and both kids went to him. “So...mom is...moving on and um she only has a few more hours, so we need to say our goodbyes.” Ray choked out slowly, a few tears falling down his cheek.   
  
It was silent for a minute before Julie began sobbing. “No, no!” Julie cried running to her mom. “You can’t go, not yet.” Julie sobbed gripping her mom, Julie completely forgot about the song all she wanted was for her mom to stay, 

Rose leaned over using that last bit of her strength to kiss Julie on her head and whisper something in Julies ear. “Keep going on, never look back.” Rose whispered, Julie knew the lyrics were the song Rose and her were working on. “I love you mom.” Julie squeaked out tears streaming down her cheeks. 

A couple weeks later she was at her mom’s burial, she watched the casket slowly lower into the ground as people began leaving Julie reached into her pocket pulling out the song for her mom and with one last look at the casket she tossed the song down.   
  
**One Year Later**  
  
Julie slipped on her moms favorite black dress, sprayed a bit of her moms perfume and pinning the dahlia pin on. She went downstairs grabbing the bouquet of dahlias she had bought for her mom and got in the car, Julie watched hills roll by and people lounging on the beach or walking around the city, finally her dad pulled into the graveyard and Julie could feel her throat tightening up. 

The family made their way to Roses grave and Julie couldn’t help but notice her father who already had tears falling down his cheeks as well as her brother and Tía Victoria, but Julie had no tears yet. They stood around the grave and said a prayer together before each saying something to Rose and giving her grave a kiss, Julie was the last one she noticed that the rest of her family had started heading back to the car to give her some space. Julie knelt down and looked at the grave, she placed the flowers down and began singing.   
  


She was quiet and no one else would have been able to hear her but she sang the song with all the power she had in her, the song she sang was the one her mom never got to here, even after a year the lyrics were still fresh in her mind like she had wrote them down yesterday. She sang the last note tears filled her eyes and Julie fell into a quiet sob, suddenly she felt something warm wrap around her she looked up to see the guys. They didn’t say anything just gave her the hug she so clearly needed and Julie hugged the guys tightly back and though she was still crying, she was at peace. She had finally sung her melody.


End file.
